


Meines Bruders Hüter

by Lumen



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumen/pseuds/Lumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Kane Browder ist mit seinem Leben in Cincinnati ganz zufrieden, bis ihn eine schreckliche Nachricht erreicht.</p><p>Diese führt ihn nach New York City. In die Wohnung seines Bruders Abel und dessen Leben, über das Kane eine ganze Menge nicht wußte.</p><p>Und da ist noch David, Abels bester Freund.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Obwohl die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel stand und der Tag sich gen Mittag neigte, waren die dichten Vorhänge vor dem Fenster zugezogen.  
Das penetrante Klingeln an der Tür riss Kane aus dem Schlaf. Mit kleinen Augen warf er einen Blick auf seinen Radiowecker. Die roten Leuchtziffern blinkten unentwegt. Ein Stromausfall hatte wohl den Speicher gelöscht.  
Die Decke über dem Kopf suchte er blind nach seiner Uhr auf dem Nachttisch. Kane öffnete ein Auge.  
Da war sie wieder: Die schrille Türklingel.  
Es war kurz vor zwölf und Kane seit gerade knapp vier Stunden im Bett.  
Inzwischen donnerte jemand mit der Faust gegen sein Türblatt.  
Kane überlegte, es einfach zu überhören. Irgendwann würde derjenige vor der Tür schon aufgeben.  
„Mach auf, Kane!“, rief eine weibliche Stimme und zerstörte damit seine vagen Hoffnungen.  
Mit einem genervten Stöhnen schob er nun doch die Beine aus dem Bett und schleppte sich wie ein nasser Sack zur Tür.  
Er löste schlaftrunken die Kette vor der Tür und öffnete einen Spalt. „Was gibt es, Ellen?“, fragte er seine Kollegin eher gelangweilt und kratzte sich die nackte Brust. „Ich hab erst in ein paar Stunden Dienst.“  
„Kann ich rein kommen?“ Sie drängelte sich einfach an ihm vorbei.  
Kane runzelte die Stirn und warf die Tür leicht ins Schloss. Noch immer mit kleinen Augen fiel er schwer auf seine Couch und unterdrückte das aufkommende Gähnen nicht.  
„Der Chief schickt mich. Du musst nach New York fliegen. Ich habe hier schon ein Ticket für dich. In einer Stunde geht dein Flug.“  
Ellen hielt ihm das Ticket unter die Nase und er betrachtete es wie ein giftiges Insekt.  
„Was soll ich in New York?“, fragte er stattdessen. „Ist nicht unser Zuständigkeitsbereich.“  
Seine Kollegin seufzte und legte das Flugticket auf den Couchtisch. Sie sank neben ihn und musterte ihn. Die schwarzen Haare standen wild durcheinander von seinem Kopf ab. Die Wangen waren überzogen von kratzigen Stoppeln, die blauen Augen noch glasig vom Schlaf.  
„Es geht um deinen Bruder“, begann Ellen schließlich, als sie die Ungeduld in seinem Gesicht sehen konnte.  
Kane war plötzlich hellwach. „Wieso? Was ist mit ihm?“  
Ellen zögerte, doch dann legte sie einfach ihre Hand auf die seine.  
„Er hatte einen Unfall. Du sollst ihn identifizieren.“  
Kane sah sie fragend an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das muss ein Missverständnis sein.“ Er stand auf und suchte nach seinem Handy. Schnell hatte er die Nummer seines Bruders gewählt, war sie im Kurzwahlspeicher gleich auf der eins hinterlegt. Doch nur die Mailbox meldete sich.  
Ellen beobachtete ihn und erhob sich schließlich. Noch bevor sie ihn berührt hatte, war er im Schlafzimmer verschwunden.  
Sie folgte ihm langsam und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er einfach ein paar Klamotten in den offenen Koffer auf dem Bett warf.  
Viel wusste sie nicht über ihren Partner. Kane war gut darin sein Privatleben für sich zu behalten. Aber die enge Bindung zu seinem jüngeren Bruder, die kannte sie sehr gut.  
„Ich fahre dich“, legte sie fest und sparte sich eine Mitleidsbekundung. Die hätte ihm sowieso nichts gebracht. „Unterwegs kannst du dich etwas zurecht machen“, wies Ellen ihn sanft auf sein raubeiniges Aussehen hin.


	2. Spiegelbild

Schon seit einer Viertelstunde stand Kane vor der Wohnungstür seines Bruders. Er hatte es gerade mal geschafft den Schlüssel ins Schloss zu stecken. Aber er konnte sich einfach nicht dazu durchringen, die Tür zu öffnen.  
Wovor er genau Angst hatte wusste er selbst nicht.  
Er spürte die neugierigen und auch misstrauischen Blicke im Rücken. Schon als er die Treppe heraufgekommen war hatte ihn eine alte Frau skeptisch gemustert und dann ihre Tür verriegelt. Er hatte die Kette hören können, wie sie ins Schloss glitt.  
Wenn er nicht provozieren wollte, dass die paranoide Nachbarn die Polizei rief, sollte er jetzt den Schlüssel drehen.

Die Sonne blendete ihn, als er eintrat. Sie stand tief am Horizont und spiegelte sich in einem Fenster des gegenüberliegenden Hauses.  
Kane ging ein paar Schritte und sah sich um. Alles wirkte so, als würde Abel jeden Moment zurückkommen.  
Aber das würde er nicht tun.  
Kane hatte es mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Er würde das Bild wohl nie mehr aus dem Kopf bekommen. In der Laufbahn seiner Karriere bei der Polizei hatte er schon mehrere Leichen auf dem Tisch der Gerichtsmedizin gesehen. Aber nie war ein Familienmitglied darunter gewesen.  
Bis heute.  
Abels Wohnung war chaotisch. Nicht so wie seine. Kane mochte klare Strukturen. Keinen unnötigen Schnick schnack und Staubfänger.  
Doch hier befand sich auf jeder Ablage Unmengen Kram. Sogar die Pizzaschachtel vorm Vorabend lag noch auf dem Couchtisch.  
Kane musste lächeln.  
Er dachte an die Zeit zurück, als er noch auf ihn aufpassen musste. Nach dem frühen Tod der Eltern, waren sie zwar bei der Schwester der Mutter aufgewachsen, doch hatte Kane sich um seinen kleinen Bruder gekümmert.   
Mit den Fingerspitzen strich er über den Einband des Romans, der angelesen auf dem Beistelltischchen lag, das neben dem Sofa stand.  
'Maskerade'  
Kane setzte sich auf die Couch, griff nach dem Bändchen des Lesezeichens, das unterhalb des Buches heraus hing und öffnete den Roman.   
'Kapitel 7 – Offenbarung'  
Interessiert bemerkte Kane, dass es einige unterstrichene Stellen auf der Seite gab und kleine Bemerkungen am Rand. Abkürzungen die für ihn keinen Sinn ergaben.  
Abel hatte sich schon immer für die musischen Künste interessiert. Literatur, Musik, Kunst.  
Alles Dinge, mit denen Kane gar nichts anfangen konnte. Er las gern die kleinen Comics in der Morgenzeitung und hörte im Radio die Charts auf dem Oldiesender. Alles andere war für ihn unverdauliche Kost.   
Wahrscheinlich auch ein Grund, warum er bei der Polizei gelandet war und sein Bruder ein Kunststudium begonnen hatte.  
Sie waren in ihrem Wesen grundverschieden gewesen. Im Aussehen kamen beide nach dem Vater. Nur die Augen, die hatte Abel von ihrer Mutter gehabt. Grasgrün und leicht schräg gestellt.   
Inzwischen war nur noch Kane übrig.  
Das Geräusch des Türschlosses riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.   
Kane erhob sich, das Buch auf der Couch abgelegt und seine Hand legte sich auf seine Waffe, um sie im Zweifelsfall sofort ziehen zu können.  
Der Fremde blieb im Türrahmen stehen, als wäre er vor eine Wand gelaufen.   
„Was tun sie hier?“, fragte er scharf.  
Kane richtete sich zu voller Größe auf. „Richtig Frage, falsche Person“, antwortete er. „Wer sind sie?“  
Der Eindringling betätigte den Lichtschalter neben der Tür und nach dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde erhellte sich der Vorraum der Wohnung.  
Hochgewachsen, mit kurzen braunen Haaren und moccafarbenen Augen stand ein junger Mann vor Kane, der ihn skeptisch musterte.  
„Oh“, sagte er schließlich und kam langsam näher.  
„Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage“, merkte Kane gereizt an.  
„Du musst Kane sein“, stellte sein Gegenüber fest. „Ich bin David, Abels Freund.“ Er streckte Kane die Hand hin und lächelte freundlich.  
Kane kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen, doch schlug dann ein.  
„Ich kenne dich von Fotos. Abel hat sehr viel von dir erzählt“, gab David bereitwillig Auskunft.  
Im Licht und von nahem betrachtet waren Davids Augen leicht gerötet. Sogar eine getrocknete Tränenspur war noch an seiner linken Schläfe zu sehen, die über seine Wange führte.   
Kane zog seine Hand recht schnell zurück und nickte.  
„Ja, ich bin wegen der Identifizierung hier, ... und dem Rest.“ Er fuhr sich aufgelöst mit einer Hand durch das Haar. Etwas ratlos sah er sich in der Wohnung um. Es war lange her, dass er das letzte Mal hier gewesen war.  
Genau genommen drei Jahre.   
Abel hatte immer ihn besucht. Cincinnati hatte ihm nicht das geboten, was er wollte. Deshalb war Abel weggegangen.   
Hätte er es nur nie zugelassen.  
„Kann ich helfen?“, fragte David nach und brachte sich damit wieder in Erinnerung. Kane hatte ihn schon wieder vergessen.  
Er überlegte einen Moment. „Ja“, murmelte er dann. Die Beerdigung musste geplant werden.   
„Soll ich einen Kaffee machen?“, fragte David und musterte Kane besorgt. Kane wirkte nach außen hin ruhig, doch er war blass und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich die Hilflosigkeit die er fühlte. Er sah sich plötzlich einer unüberwindbaren Aufgabe gegenüber.   
„Ein Bier wäre mir lieber“, meinte Kane allerdings und setzte sich wieder. David lächelte nur und ging in die Küche. Wie selbstverständlich bediente er sich in den Schränken und bald schon hing der aromatische Duft von frisch gebrühtem Kaffee in der Luft.  
Kane beobachtete David, der mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit ein Tablett herrichtet. Jeder Griff saß, wusste genau wohin er fassen musste.  
„Ihr ward anscheinend sehr gut befreundet“, merkte Kane schließlich an, als David zur Couch zurück kam und ihm eine Tasse überreichte.  
„Wir haben uns am College kennen gelernt. Wir waren im selben Kurs“, erzählte David bereitwillig und versenkte zwei Würfelzucker in seiner Tasse.  
„Er hat dich nie erwähnt.“ Kane konnte nicht aus seiner Haut. Er fand die Situation gerade merkwürdig.  
„So? Wahrscheinlich gab es nichts über mich zu erzählen.“ David lächelte erneut. Nichtssagend.  
Kane wollte es ihm am liebsten aus dem Gesicht prügeln. Eine unerklärliche Wut überkam ihn und er stellte die Tasse ab, bevor er sich den heißen Kaffee über die Hand schüttete.  
„Was wolltest du hier?“  
David schien sich von dem regelrechten Verhör nicht beeindrucken zu lassen.   
„Ich wusste nicht ob man dich schon erreicht hat, und wollte nach deiner Nummer suchen.“ Kane konnte nicht feststellen ob David log oder nicht. Dafür hatte dieser seine Mimik viel zu sehr im Griff.   
Nicht wie Abel. Sein kleiner Bruder hatte immer alles in seinem Gesicht offen zur Schau getragen. Als würden seine Gedanken in Leuchtschrift, einem Banner gleich, über seine Stirn laufen. Abel war nie gut im verheimlichen von Dingen gewesen. Eine Tatsache die er gehasst hatte, da Kane sie oft genug ausgenutzt hatte, um empfindlich nachzubohren.  
„Wo wohnst du zur Zeit?“ David rührte in gleichbleibender Geschwindigkeit in seiner Tasse und bedachte Kane mit einem offenen Blick.  
„Eine kleine Pension, ganz in der Nähe.“  
David stellte die Tasse, ohne einen Schluck getrunken zu haben, wieder zurück.   
„Abel wird in Cincinnati beerdigt“, meinte Kane plötzlich, mit dem Gefühl sich erklären zu müssen.   
David nickte jedoch nur. „Dachte ich mir schon. Er hat mir von dem Familiengrab erzählt.“ Nach einer kleinen Pause in der er Kane mitfühlend gemusterte hatte, sagte er: „Das muss sehr hart für dich sein.“  
Kane hob die Schultern. „Jetzt bin nur noch ich übrig. Die Chancen auf die Fortführung des Clans stehen denkbar ungünstig“, scherzte er. Wenn Kane eines besaß, dann eine Menge Galgenhumor.  
David lächelte wieder.  
Kane wusste nicht recht, wie er den Mann vor sich einschätzen sollte. Er musste etwa dasselbe Alter besitzen wie sein Bruder, und war damit fast acht Jahre jünger als er selbst. Und doch strahlte David eine Souveränität aus, die ihn älter wirken ließ.  
Kein Wunder, dass Abel mit ihm befreundet gewesen war. Obwohl Kane ihn fast schon unheimlich fand, ging von David eine Ruhe aus, die er gerade sehr gut gebrauchen konnte.  
„Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich die Trauerkarten verschicken. Ich nehme an, du wirst kaum einen von Abels Freunden kennen.“  
Kane schwieg. Mit einem einzigen Satz hatte David ihn erneut in den Abgrund gestürzt, aus dem er gerade mühsam heraus geklettert war.  
Eine winzige Bemerkung die mehr Wahrheit enthielt, als ihm lieb war.  
Ein Blick auf die gegenüberliegende Wand reichte aus, um fest zu stellen, dass Kane seinen Bruder kaum gekannt hatte. Nicht so gut, wie er es vielleicht hätte tun sollen.  
Ein Ölgemälde auf Leinwand hing direkt über dem Fernseher. Es war in verschiedenen Blautönen gezeichnet. Man konnte die beiden verschlungenen Körper nur erahnen.  
David folgte Kanes Blick, der wie fest gefroren schien. „Eines von Abels Werken“, erklärte er.   
„Abel hat gemalt?“, fragte Kane verblüfft.   
„Oh ja. Er hat sogar ein eigenes Atelier.“  
Kane verschlug es die Sprache. „Wo?“  
David lächelte wieder. Er erhob sich und zog eine Schublade aus der Kommode im Flur. Dort holte er einen Schlüsselbund hervor. „Komm mit, ich zeige es dir.“  
Kane wollte erst ablehnen, aber die Neugier war stärker. Immer mehr drängte sich ihm die Frage auf: Wer war sein Bruder wirklich gewesen?


	3. Seifenblasen

Das Atelier befand sich nur zwei Straßen weiter, in einem alten Fabrikgebäude. Dort, im obersten Stockwerk, herrschte ein wildes Durcheinander an Staffeleien und Farbe.  
Die Decke war verglast und ließ so nicht nur eine Menge Licht herein, sondern gab nun auch den Blick auf einen beginnenden Nachthimmel frei. Noch war er nur grau und wirkte eher neblig. Aber hier und dort blitzten erste Sterne hervor.  
Dieser Ort war ideal für einen Künstler. Das wusste sogar Kane.  
Die Atomsphäre des Raumes war ergreifend. Ein merkwürdiger Duft lag in der Luft, der nicht nur von Terpentin und Lack getränkt war.  
„Sieh dich ruhig um“, durchbrach David die Stille und machte eine ausladende Armbewegung.  
Kane warf ihm kurz einen Blick zu, doch schluckte den bissigen Kommentar herunter und kam der Aufforderung stumm nach.  
Hier hatte sein Bruder also gearbeitet.  
Wieso hatte Abel nie etwas gesagt? Das war nichts was er verheimlichen musste. Außerdem hatte Kane doch gewusst, dass er Kunst studiert hatte.   
Und Abel hatte wirklich Talent besessen.   
„Er hatte ein Auge für Farben und Formen“, bemerkte David hinter ihm und Kane trat erschrocken einen Schritt zur Seite. Warum hatte er nicht gemerkt, dass dieser Kerl sich anschlich? In seinem Job hätte ihn das jetzt das Leben kosten können und das ärgerte Kane maßlos.  
Doch David lächelte ihn nur arglos an. „Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass...“ Er sprach nicht zu ende, sondern wandte sich ab.  
„Dass er tot ist“, vollendete Kane den angefangenen Satz jedoch gefühllos.   
Die Blicke der beiden Männer kreuzten sich. Während David verletzt und auch ein bisschen erzürnt wirkte, über die pure Wahrheit, die Kane so herzlos aussprach, glänzte Gleichgültigkeit aus dessen eisblauen Augen. Kalt wie ein Gletscher blickten sie auf ihn herab.  
Wortlos verschwand Kane zwischen den vielen Staffeleien. Im hinteren Teil des Ateliers wurde er fündig. Anscheinend hatte Abel nicht nur moderne Kunst gemocht, sondern auch das Portrait.   
Fasziniert betrachtete Kane die Werke seines Bruders, die so detailreich und scharf waren, als würde es sich um Fotografien handeln.   
Eines der Bilder nahm seinen Blick gefangen. Es hatte eine unheimliche Ähnlichkeit mit Michelangelos David. Nur dass dieser hier sich weiß Gott nicht schämen musste, wie Kane leise vor sich zugab. Verwirrt stellte er fest, dass ihn das Gemächt dieser Person derart fesselte, dass er sich fragte, ob Abel das im naturgetreuen Maßstab wiedergegeben hatte.   
„Ich dachte nicht, dass er es behalten hat“, erklang die sanfte Stimme Davids hinter ihm. Kane wandte sich sich um und dankte Gott für die Gabe, nicht zu erröten. „Was meinst du damit?“  
David zeigte auf den Akt. „Eine seiner ersten Arbeiten. So haben wir uns kennen gelernt.“ Kane warf nun einen weiteren Blick auf das Bild. Jetzt erst fiel ihm die Ähnlichkeit zu Abels Freund auf. Er schraubte die Brauen hoch.  
„Ich war das Aktmodel“, schmunzelte David.  
Ohne es wirklich verhindern zu können, glitt Kanes Blick automatisch auf Unterleibshöhe.  
„Alles echt“, meinte David trocken und Kane wandte sich mit einem tiefen Luft holen ab. Das war eindeutig viel mehr Information, als er hatte wissen wollen.  
Damit entging ihm das amüsierte Lächeln. Jetzt verstand David, warum Abel ihn nie vorgestellt hatte.  
„Lass uns einen trinken gehen. Ich lade dich ein“, schlug er nun versöhnlich vor. Besser die restlichen Bilder blieben vorerst unentdeckt.  
Kane warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu.  
„Als Entschädigung. Abel trank keinen Alkohol, darum hat er auch keinen im Haus gehabt. Und ich denke, inzwischen kannst du etwas härteres als Bier vertragen.“  
Kane musste zugeben, dass David Recht hatte. Ein doppelter Scotch wirkte gerade ziemlich verlockend. Und wenn er dazu noch eine rassige Rothaarige bekommen könnte, würde er die Nacht vielleicht nicht unnütz schlaflos verbringen.

Die Eckkneipe befand sich nur unweit von Abels Wohnung. Von hier brauchte er nicht mal ein Taxi um zur Pension zurück zu kommen.  
Der Hocker an der Bar war schon eingesessen und Kane zog sich die Schale mit den Erdnüssen heran. Er hatte seit gestern Abend nichts mehr gegessen, sah man von dem Bagel kurz nach Mitternacht ab.  
Hunger verspürte er nicht wirklich und die Nüsse waren bisher das einzige, was ihm - allein beim Gedanken daran - keine Übelkeit verursachte.  
Es klirrte leise, als David seinen Bourbon schwenkte und die Eiswürfel gegen das Glas prallten. Dabei sah er der goldbraunen Flüssigkeit zu, wie sie von einer Seite auf die andere schwappte.  
Seit sie das Atelier verlassen hatten, schwiegen sie. Aber worüber sollten sie schon reden.  
Beide fühlten die gleiche Leere und denselben Schmerz. Das Loch, das Abels Tod hinterlassen hatte klaffte wie eine riesige Wunde genau im Herzen.  
„Hättest du etwas dagegen eine Gedenkfeier hier abzuhalten?“ David durchschnitt die Stille und Kane hob träge den Kopf. Der Alkohol wirbelte bereits mächtig durch seinen Körper. Er sah seinen Sitznachbarn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Cincinnati ist weit weg, und auch wenn einige den Weg für die Beisetzung auf sich nehmen werden, so können doch nicht alle seine Freunde daran teilnehmen. Und die, die ihm gern die letzte Ehre erweisen würden“, erklärte David gutmütig seinen Gedanken.  
Kane fragte sich, in welchen Dimensionen David gerade dachte. Aber er hob nur die schlicht die Schultern. Warum auch nicht. Mehr als eine handvoll Personen würden in der Heimat auf der Beisetzung sowieso nicht dabei sein. Von Kanes Familie war niemand mehr übrig. Seine Tante, bei denen die Brüder aufgewachsen waren, war selbst vor einigen Jahre gestorben und sonst hatten sie keine Verwandten mehr. Zumindest keine auf die Kane wert legte oder mit denen er noch in Kontakt stand.  
„Das Atelier wäre am besten geeignet.“   
Kane nickte nur und kippte den Scotch auf Ex hinunter. Er verzog das Gesicht, als die Flüssigkeit brennend seine Speiseröhre hinab floss, aber schließlich ein wohliges Feuer in seinem Magen entfachte.  
David betrachtete seinen Sitznachbarn. Es schien nicht der geeignetste Moment zu sein, mit ihm darüber zu reden. Er folgte Kanes Blick, der sich offenbar mehr für die attraktive Blondine interessierte, die in Begleitung ihrer Freundin zu Gast war.  
Jeder ging mit Trauer anders um. David hatte ihn wahrscheinlich überfordert, also ließ er das Thema auf sich beruhen. Auch wenn es für ihn persönlich sehr wichtig war.  
„Stehst du auf hell oder dunkel?“, fragte Kane mit betäubter Zunge. David nippte an seinem Drink und lächelte ihn dann an. „Dunkel“, antwortete er lächelnd und sah erneut zu dem Tisch, an dem die beiden Frauen saßen. „Also ist die hübsche Blonde für mich“, stellte Kane fest. „Du kannst auch gern noch die andere haben“, meinte David großzügig.  
Kane wandte sich ihm zu und musterte ihn fragend, doch beließ es dabei. Stattdessen legte er Geld auf den Tresen und ging zu den beiden Damen hinüber.  
David hingegen verbrachte den restlichen Abend mit seinem Bourbon, und den Gedanken an seinen verstorbenen Freund.

Kane spielte mit dem Schlüsselbund in seiner Hand. Etwas unsicher stand er im Raum und sah sich erneut, wie am Vortag, in Abels Wohnung um.  
Wo sollte er beginnen? Was sollte er mit den ganzen Möbeln tun?  
Einerseits konnte er sich den privaten Sachen widmen und die Einrichtung versteigern. Andererseits hatte er etwas gegen den Gedanken, die Wohnung zu verändern.  
Aber Fakt war, dass er sich von seinem Gehalt keine zwei Wohnungen leisten konnte. Zudem war da noch das Atelier.  
Aufseufzend fiel Kane erneut auf die Couch. Sein Blick wurde von dem Gemälde erfasst, das ihn schon am Vorabend gefangen genommen hatte.  
Sein Bruder war also ein Künstler gewesen. Und hatte männliche Akte gemalt.  
Kane schüttelte den Kopf. Er erhob sich wieder und betrat das Schlafzimmer.  
Vorsichtig sah er sich um.  
Wo fing er am besten an? Irgendwie kam es ihm falsch vor, in Abels privaten Sachen zu schnüffeln.  
Ihm kam der Gedanken, das er David anrufen könnte. Er könnte ihm dabei zu helfen. Allein würde er das niemals schaffen.  
Kane ging zurück in den Flur. Er hatte dort auf der Kommode ein Telefonbuch gesehen, also würde es wohl auch ein Adressbuch geben.  
Er griff sich das Telefon und probierte als erstes den internen Speicher. Er hatte Glück, gleich die erste Nummer war David.  
Nach kurzem Zögern und einem kritischen Blick auf die Uhr wählte er dennoch die angezeigte Nummer im Display.  
Als er schon dachte keiner würde sich melden, hob jemand am anderen Ende ab.  
„Ja?“ Davids Stimme war merkwürdig dünn, und er atmete abgehackt in den Hörer.  
„Hier ist Kane“, begann er langsam und bereute schon wieder seine Entscheidung.   
„Entschuldige“, meinte David gleich. „Es war nur irgendwie gerade gespenstisch, weil Abels Name im Display erschien.“  
Kane verzog das Gesicht. Dass er Trottel daran nicht gedacht hatte. „Ich wollte nur fragen, ob du Zeit hast. Ich müsste Abels Sachen ausräumen.“ Dass er dabei auch nicht unbedingt allein sein wollte, hielt er aber nicht für wichtig zu erwähnen.  
„Sicher“, sagte David, nach einem Moment des Überlegens, zu. „Ich bin in etwa einer halben Stunde da.“  
„Okay.“  
Kane legte auf und sparte sich das Danke vorerst auf. Bis der andere eintraf, konnte er erst einmal Kaffee machen.  
Als David die Tür zu Abels Wohnung öffnete, hatte sich Kane noch keinen Zentimeter von seinem Platz auf der Couch wegbewegt, auf die er sich hatte schließlich fallen lassen. Jetzt sah er auf und David meinte, kurz Erleichterung in seinem Gesicht zu sehen.  
„Tut mir leid, aber der Verkehr ist wieder mal die Hölle“, erklärte David sein zu spät kommen mit einem kleinen Lächeln.  
„Macht nichts“, erwiderte Kane mit einem Achselzucken. Dennoch verspürte David plötzlich das Gefühl diesen Mann in den Arm nehmen zu müssen. Er hatte mit Sicherheit nicht einmal eine Ahnung, wie hilflos er gerade wirkte. Doch David würde sich hüten, etwas derartiges auszusprechen. Jemand wie Kane würde das als Beleidigung auffassen. Nicht wie Abel. Auch in dieser Beziehung waren sie verschieden gewesen, das merkte David jetzt.  
„Ich habe ein paar Kartons mitgebracht“, meinte er und trat in den Hausflur hinaus, um die zusammengelegten Pappen herein zu holen.  
„Die werden wir wohl brauchen“, meinte Kane tonlos und erhob sich, um David dabei zu helfen. „Ich nehme das Wohnzimmer“, legte er gleich fest und verwies den anderen damit unausgesprochen ins Schlafzimmer.  
„Ist gut.“ David betrachtete den breiten Rücken, doch zog sich dann schweigend in das andere Zimmer zurück. Dort atmete er tief durch. Der schwache Duft von Abels Parfüm hing noch in der Luft.  
Er kannte die Stellen an denen Abel seinen Sachen aufbewahrte, die Kane lieber nicht sehen sollte und begann als erstes diese auszuräumen.   
Die Kondome und das Gleitgel verschwanden aus dem Nachttisch und die Magazine holte er unter dem Bett hervor. Der Karton mit dem Sexspielzeug wurde unbesehen mit Tape verschlossen. Und auch die letzten drei Fläschchen Poppers kamen in den Karton mit den anderen verräterischen Sachen.  
David überlegte fieberhaft ob es noch etwas in Abels Wohnung gab, das eine unangenehme Wahrheit über ihn enthüllen könnte, die er zu Lebzeiten vor seinem Bruder versteckt hielt. Richtig fand er es zwar nicht, aber immer wieder hatte Abel betont wie wichtig es ihm war, das sein Bruder nichts von seiner Homosexualität erfuhr und diesen Wunsch musste David respektieren. Zumal Abel keinerlei Chance mehr hatte, sich zu erklären. Er sollte alles tun, damit Ables Bild vor Kane gewahrt blieb. Auch wenn es eine Lüge war.  
Siedend heiß fiel ihm ein, das im Unterschrank des Fernsehers auch eine Reihe Pornos zu finden waren. Er hoffte nur Kane hatte sie noch nicht entdeckt.   
Um die Lage zu prüfen, nahm er den ersten Karton und durchkreuzte das Wohnzimmer. Doch Kane war gerade dabei die Bücher aus Abels Regal zu räumen. David verzog das Gesicht. Auch darunter waren einige betreffende Romane. Doch Kane schien sich nicht für die Titel zu interessieren. Er nahm einen Stapel heraus und räumte sie in den Karton.   
Auf dem Rückweg nahm David den Schlüssel aus dem Schloss der Kommode, damit vorerst die DVD Sammlung unzugänglich, und ließ ihn in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden.  
Kane hatte fast das Regal leer geräumt als ihn ein bekannter Buchrücken ins Auge fiel. Schwer ließ er auf die Couch fallen und schlug die erste Seite auf. Er musste unwillkürlich lächeln.  
Mit den Fingerspitzen strich er zärtlich über die schwarz-weiß Fotografie. Das erste Foto der beiden Brüder vor ihrem Elternhaus. Damals war Abel gerade mal zehn Tage alt gewesen und frisch aus dem Krankenhaus gekommen. Kane hielt seinen Bruder stolz im Arm.  
Langsam blätterte er sich durch das Fotoalbum.   
Aufführungen, Geburtstage, Ausflüge, Sportereignisse.   
All das wurde festgehalten und Kane konnte verfolgen, wie aus seinem kleinen Bruder ein schlaksiger Teenager und ein Collegeabsolvent geworden war.  
Wieder berührte er mit den Fingerspitzen ein Bild. Ein strahlendes Lächeln, das von Stolz sprach. In der dunklen Robe und seinem Abschluss in der Hand, hatte Abel noch soviel vor sich gehabt. Und jetzt, mit nicht einmal siebenundzwanzig Jahren, war es einfach vorbei.  
Einfach so.   
Nur eine Sekunde Unaufmerksamkeit und es hatte Abels Leben gekostet.  
Kane hatte den Wagen gesehen. Totalschaden.   
Laut Obduktionsbericht war er sofort tot gewesen. Ein irgendwie, zumindest kleiner, tröstender Gedanke. So hatte Abel wenigstens nicht leiden müssen.  
Und doch konnte sich Kane nicht erklären, wieso sein Bruder von der Straße abgekommen war. Es waren weder Reste von Alkohol noch von Drogen im Blut zu finden gewesen. An einen Sekundenschlaf, wie er im Bericht stand, wollte und konnte Kane nicht glauben. Auch wenn die Reifenspuren etwas anderes sagten.  
Er biss so sehr die Zähne zusammen, das seine Kieferknochen markant hervortraten. Mit unterschwelliger Wut schlug er das Album zu.  
Warum hatte dieser Idiot nicht besser aufgepasst?   
Verärgert warf er das Album in den Karton zu den anderen Büchern.   
Durch den Türspalt konnte er David erkennen, der gerade Abels Kleiderschrank ausräumte. Ohne etwas zu sagen, verließ er die Wohnung.  
David zuckte unter dem Knall, als die Tür ins Schloss geworfen wurde, zusammen. Verwundert betrat er das Wohnzimmer, doch Kane war verschwunden.  
Er wägte ab, ob er ihm folgen sollte. Doch entschied sich vorerst dagegen und nutzte die Gelegenheit, die einschlägigen Filme zu beseitigen.

Die Kälte des Steins, auf dem er saß, drang durch den festen Jeansstoff hindurch. Doch Kane war das egal.   
Der erste Zug erfüllte seine Lungen mit einer benötigten Menge Nikotin. Langsam blies er den blauen Dunst wieder aus.  
Es gab ein reges Treiben auf der Straße vor dem Haus. Von der Treppe aus, konnte Kane den Stadtverkehr beobachten. Geschäftig rannten die Menschen die Straße hoch und runter, Ampeln schaltete und regelte den zäh fließenden Verkehr.  
Er wünschte sich jetzt nach Cincinnati zurück. In seine Wohnung, sein geregeltes Leben.   
Warum wurde diese Bürde ihm aufgehalst? Nun war er wirklich allein.   
Plötzlich kam ihm der Gedanke, an die bevorstehende Beerdigung. Übelkeit stieg in ihm hoch, wenn er an die Rede des Pfarrers dachte. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er sich den Gottesmann anspringen, um ihm dieses hohle Geschwätz auszuprügeln.  
Er hatte vor langer Zeit aufgehört an Gott zu glauben.  
Nach einem weiteren Zug ließ Kane den Kopf hängen und schloss die Augen. Mit aller Gewalt versuchte er einfach nicht mehr daran zu denken, seinen Kopf frei und seine Emotionen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
Jemand schob sich zwischen ihn und die Sonne, er spürte den Schatten und fröstelte leicht. „Mein Beileid“, meinte die Stimme die unweigerlich zu dem Schatten gehören musste.  
Kane hob träge den Kopf. Vor ihm stand ein junger Mann. In schwarz gekleidet, mit blonden Locken und grauen Augen. Er hatte ein trauriges Lächeln auf seinen feinen Lippen.  
„Wer sind sie?“, fragte Kane nicht gerade freundlich nach und musterte seinen Gegenüber abschätzig.   
„Jona. Ich bin – war mit Abel befreundet“, erklärte der junge Mann geduldig und ließ sich von der kalten Aura die Kane ausstrahlte, nicht einschüchtern.   
Es schien sich ja wie ein Lauffeuer zu verbreiten. Und Kane konnte sich schon denken, wer der Auslöser gewesen war.  
„Ich wollte fragen, ob ich helfen kann“, meinte Jona mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Kane betrachtete ihn und erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie jung der andere aussah. Er schätzte ihn auf keine achtzehn.   
Was hatte sein Bruder mit Minderjährigen zu schaffen?


	4. Schicksal

Jona betrachtete interessiert seine Fußspitzen, während David ihn regelrecht niederstarrte.  
Misstrauisch stand Kane der Situation gegenüber.  
Der Junge saß auf der Couch wie ein kleines Häufchen Elend. Als habe er ihn bei einer Straftat erwischt.  
„Nun, ihr wart also Freunde“, wiederholte er und spielte mit seinem Feuerzeug in der Hosentasche. Nervosität hatte ihn überfallen. Irgendetwas in ihm ahnte eine schreckliche Offenbarung.  
„Abel war...“, begann Jona, und wurde von David unterbrochen, der ihm ins Wort fiel. „Jonas Lehrer!“, beendete dieser den Satz mit einem scharfen Blick.  
„Nein! Er war mehr als das!“, ereiferte sich der blonde Junge und blickte trotzig auf.  
Kane sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. Die ganze Situation wurde zunehmend unangenehm und der Verdacht verstärkte sich, das David irgendetwas vor ihm verheimlichte.  
„Und was war er?“, fragte er ruhig nach. Das Feuerzeug fest in der Hand, die er zu einer Faust in seiner Hosentasche ballte.  
„Er war ein guter Freund“, antwortete Jona sofort.  
„Abel hatte eine Kunst AG“, fiel David erneut erklärend ein und sah Kane nun an. „An der Highschool. Außerdem gab er Kurse am College und hatte selbst Privat Schüler. Damit hat er sich, neben dem Verkauf der Bilder, über Wasser gehalten.“  
Kane hob eine Augenbraue. Er bezweifelte dass das alles war, doch in Anwesenheit von David würde er von Jona sowieso nicht mehr erfahren.  
„Willst du immer noch helfen?“, fragte er stattdessen und Jona nickte eifrig.  
„Dann nimm dir einen Karton und räume den Flur leer.“ Kane rieb sich die Stirn. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, etwas zu berühren an dem noch der Geruch seines Bruders haftete.  
David musterte ihn kritisch, doch beließ das Thema schweigend auf sich beruhen. Er warf Jona nochmals einen scharfen Blick zu, bevor er sich an die restlichen Sachen im Schlafzimmer widmete.  
Auch Kane begann an der Stelle weiter zu machen, an der er aufgehört hatte. Auch wenn sich seine Gedanken weiter um das Verhältnis drehten, das Abel wohl zu diesem Jungen gehabt hatte. Der Detective in ihm übernahm wieder die Kontrolle, verdrängte die Trauer und begann sich nun mit dem Rätsel auseinander zu setzen, das ihm da offenbar präsentiert wurde.  
Denn, dass David irgendetwas vor ihm geheim hielt, dessen war sich Kane inzwischen ziemlich sicher.  
Nur was? Hatte er gar etwas mit Abels Tod zu tun?  
Kane würde es herausfinden. Sonst würde er keine Ruhe finden. Sein Instinkt hatte ihn bisher noch nie betrogen.  
Erst hatte er gedacht, die Trauer über den Tod seines Bruders würde Paranoia auslösen. Doch immer mehr, drang der Geruch der Verschwörung zu ihm vor.  
Und der Wunsch nach einem eisgekühltem Bourbone wuchs unaufhörlich.  
Als er nach den letzten Büchern griff, fiel ihm eines auf, das im Gegensatz zu den anderen, recht leicht war. Kane warf kurz einen Blick über die Schulter, aber David hantierte noch immer im Schlafzimmer.  
Der Einband war nichtssagend, Titel Peter Pan. Vorsichtig schlug er das es auf und eingebettet in graue Steckmasse, lag ein kleiner Schlüssel. So groß, das er für den Briefkasten sein könnte.  
Kane schob ihn sich in die Hosentasche und verstaute das Buch. Er würde später darüber nachdenken wofür er sein könnte und warum Abel ihn versteckt hielt.

„Das war für heute der letzte“, ächzte David und schob den Karton in den Kellerverschlag. Er wischte sich mit dem Unterarm über die Stirn. „Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich gern mit dir über die Gedenkfeier reden. Ich habe mir schon ein paar Gedanken gemacht.“  
Kane betrachtete den Stapel an Kisten und hob die Schultern. „Muss wohl“, antwortete er tonlos.  
Der Bügel des Vorhängeschlosses rastete ein und Kane schob den Schlüssel in seine Jackentasche.  
„In einer Stunde in der Bar.“  
Damit ließ er David stehen. Er brauchte ein heißes Bad. Da konnte er am besten nachdenken.  
An der Haustür wartete Jona und Kane betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. „Du bist noch da!?“  
Dieser hob leicht die Schultern. „Ich wollte nicht einfach so gehen.“  
Obgleich die Pension nur wenige Meter weiter war, entschied sich Kane ein Taxi zu rufen. „Komm, ich bring dich nach Hause.“  
Jona nickte und stieg schließlich ein. So würde Kane ungestört mit ihm reden können.  
Als er die Wagentür zugeworfen hatte, konnte er sehen wie David ihnen fast schon entsetzt nachsah. Der Knoten in seiner Magengrube verdichtete sich.  
„Ihr wart also Freunde. Du und Abel“, eröffnete Kane das Gespräch und versuchte möglichst neutral zu klingen.  
Jona wandte den Blick vom Seitenfenster zu seinem Sitznachbarn. „Ja. Er gab mir Unterricht.“  
„Und wieso? Die AG wird doch sicherlich nicht nur aus dir bestanden haben.“  
Ein Lächeln legte sich auf die schmalen Lippen. „Nein. Aber, wir haben uns gut verstanden und Abel sagte immer, das ich wirklich Talent besitzen würde und wollte mir dabei helfen, mich auf die Kunstakademie vorzubereiten.“  
Kane betrachtete den Jungen. Das war bei weitem nicht alles. Vermutlich hatte David ihm eingeimpft nichts zu sagen.  
Und je mehr er bohren würde umso mehr würde der Junge dicht machen. Er kannte das schon.  
Jona wandte sich nun wieder dem Fenster zu und betrachtete die Straße. Man konnte ihm deutlich ansehen, das da noch etwas war, was er erzählen wollte.  
Das Taxi hielt und Kane dachte Jona erleichtert aufatmen zu hören. Die ganze Fahrt über hatte der Junge nervös seine Finger geknetet.  
„Danke, das sie mich hergebracht haben.“ Er hatte schon die Hand am Türgriff um auszusteigen, als Kane ihn am Arm festhielt. Eindringlich musterte die blauen Augen das blasse Jungengesicht.  
„Wie habt ihr euch wirklich kennengelernt?“, wollte er ruhig wissen.  
Und obwohl Jona es vorgehabt hatte, fiel er ohne den geringsten Widerstand zurück auf den Sitz.  
Ein leises Seufzen erklang.  
„Ich habe mich mal in eine Bar geschmuggelt. Ein paar Typen hatten angefangen mich ab zufüllen. Abel ging dazwischen und rettete mir den Arsch.“  
Das Jona das nicht einmal im übertragenem Sinne meinte, ahnte Kane nicht. So nickte er langsam. Und obwohl er Jona glaubte, spürte er doch, dass das Ganze nur die halbe Wahrheit war.  
Er griff in seine Jackentasche und reichte Jona eine Visitenkarte.  
„Wenn du reden willst, ruf einfach an.“  
Erst zögerte Jona, doch dann nickte er und nahm sie entgegen.  
Als das Taxi weiter fuhr, drehte Kane sich noch einmal um. Er konnte sehen wie der Teenager die Straße überquerte und in der U-Bahnstation verschwand.  
Das Ganze wurde immer merkwürdiger.  
Warum hatte Jona ihm nicht seine richtige Adresse genannt?  
'Oh Abel', dachte Kane bedrückt. 'Worin warst du nur verwickelt?'

Das heiße Wasser entspannte seine verhärteten Muskeln. Wie eine Dunstglocke hing Wasserdampf in dem kleinen Bad, direkt über ihm.  
Mit einem Seufzen glitt er tiefer in das Wasser hinein und schloss die Augen.  
Nach einem Moment, begann sich seinen Gedanken erneut um dieses mysteriöse Rätsel zu drehen, das sich ihm hier offenbar präsentierte.  
Nun, was hatte er?  
Einen Obduktionsbericht, der keine äußerlicher Gewalteinwirkung festgestellt hatte, sondern zu dem Ergebnis kam, das es sich um einen tragischen Unfall gehandelt hatte.  
David, der ihm merkwürdig vertraut vorkam, aber bei dem auch sein Instinkt förmlich aufjaulte, das dieser ihm etwas verheimlichte.  
Und Jona. Ein ehemaliger Schüler von Abel, der in innigerer Beziehung zu seinem Bruder gestanden hatte, als er und auch David zugeben wollten. Und der bewusst eine falsche Adresse angegeben hatte.  
Unterm Strich nicht sehr viel, wie er feststellen musste. Nur halbgare Vermutungen, die ihm normalerweise nicht einmal zu einem Haftbefehl, noch zu einem Durchsuchungsbefehl reichen würden.  
Vielleicht interpretierte er ja wirklich zu viel hinein. Die Trauer, die ihm den Kopf verdrehte.  
Und doch konnte Kane nicht aufhören, darüber nachzudenken welches Detail ihm entgangen war.  
Im Nebenraum begann sein Handy vibrierend über den Tisch zu hüpfen.  
Seufzend richtete Kane sich auf. Hatte er sich doch extra den Timer gestellt, damit er nicht zu spät zu dem Treffen mit David kam.  
Auch wenn er nicht wollte, musste er sich dennoch damit auseinander setzen. Er konnte David nicht alles überlassen.  
Mit den Händen schöpfte er etwas Wasser und wusch sich das Gesicht, griff nach dem Badetuch und gleichzeitig nach einer Zigarette.  
Der Glimmstängel war schon halb herunter gebrannt, als er sich in seine Jeans zwängte. Kane klemmte die Zigarette im Aschenbecher fest und schloss die einzelnen Knöpfe. Stirnrunzelnd befühlte er seine Taschen.  
Der kleine Schlüssel rief sich in sein Gedächtnis zurück.  
Auf seiner Handfläche wirkte er noch winziger.  
„Welches Geheimnis birgst du?“, murmelte Kane nachdenklich. Er klemmte ihn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, hielt ihn gegen das Licht.  
Womöglich ein Schließfach? Bei einer Bank? Ein Fach am Bahnhof?  
Kane umschloss den Schlüssel mit der Faust. Das kühle Metall erwärmte sich schnell. Die Umrisse drückten sich in seine Haut, und würde für einen Sekundenbruchteil eine Abform hinterlassen, wenn er seine Hand wieder öffnete.  
Doch auch dieses Geheimnis würde warten müssen. Also verschwand der Schlüssel wieder in seiner Hosentasche und Kane machte sich auf den Weg zur Bar ein paar Straßen weiter.  
Sie lag mittig zwischen Abels Wohnung und Kanes Pension.  
David saß schon an einem der Tische.  
Kane setzte sich nach einem kurzen Nicken ihm gegenüber, auf die Leder bezogene Bank, die leise knirschend unter seinem Gewicht nachgab.  
„Ich habe schon mal zwei Bier bestellt. Ich hoffe das ist okay“, meinte David mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen das eher unsicher, als freundlich wirkte.  
Kane nickte nur. Sein Blick wanderte zu der schwarzen Mappe auf der Tischplatte, auf die David nun eine Hand legte.  
„Die meisten wissen schon Bescheid“, begann er. „Ich habe mir eine Liste zusammengestellt, was das Catering bringen soll. Als Ort würde ich das Atelier vorschlagen.“  
Kane hatte das Gefühl David hatte keine Zeit verloren. Und im Grunde war alles bereits geplant und er sollte nur pro forma seinen Segen geben.  
Eigentlich war ihm das nur lieb so. Er hatte weder Sinn noch Talent für so etwas.  
„Sag mir nur, wann ich da sein soll“, wandte sich Kane an David, und es klang weitaus bitterer, als es sollte. Das konnte er an Davids erschrockenem Gesichtsausdruck sehen.  
Kane sah auf, als die Bedienung an ihren Tisch trat und ihnen das bestellte Bier brachte. Froh über die kleine Unterbrechung.  
„Hör mal“, wandte sich David an ihn, als die Kellnerin wieder verschwunden war. „Ich wollte das ganze nicht an mich reißen. Tut mir leid, wenn es dir so vorkommt, als ließe ich dich außen vor.“  
Kane hob eine Hand. „Schon gut. Ich bin dir dankbar, dass du das tust. Ich wüsste nicht einmal wenn ich anrufen sollte. Ich bin nur sauer auf mich.“  
„Wieso das?“  
Kane begann mit dem Fingernagel am Schild seiner Flasche herum zu kratzen. „Weil es anscheinend Abel zweimal gab. Einen, den ich kannte. Und einen der hier, mir ein völlig fremdes Leben führte.“  
Wie Recht er hatte, dachte David und es schmerzte ihn, ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagen zu dürfen. Er war kurz davor ihm tröstend eine Hand auf die seine zu legen, doch hielt sich stattdessen an seinem eigenen Bier fest.  
„Vermutlich weil er Angst hatte, dich mit dem zu enttäuschen“, wagte David sich aber dann doch vor. Auch wenn es nichts mehr bringen würde, so verspürte er den heftigen Drang, Abel zu verteidigen und Verständnis für dessen Verhalten zu ernten. Und auch, um Kane etwas Trost zu spenden.  
„Angst?“, fragte Kane nun verblüfft. „Wovor denn? Er war mein Bruder, verdammt. Nichts hätte mich davon abbringen können...“ Er verstummte und schüttelte den Kopf. Stattdessen nahm er einen ordentlichen Schluck von dem Bier und zog sich dann die Erdnussschale heran.  
Erneut stellte er fest, das er den ganzen Tag schon nichts gegessen hatte.  
Doch nicht das leiseste Hungergefühl regte sich in ihm. In den letzten Tagen hatte er nur von Zigaretten, Alkohol und Kaffee gelebt. Und einigen wenigen Erdnüssen.  
Das schien wohl auch David zu ahnen. „Lass uns morgen Essen gehen“, schlug er vor. „Ich lade dich ein.“  
Kane betrachtete seinen Gegenüber kritisch, doch nickte schließlich. Vielleicht würde es ihm gelingen einige wichtige Informationen aus ihm heraus zu bekommen. Dinge, die David vor ihm verbergen wollte. Dessen war er sich inzwischen mehr als sicher.

Der nächste Morgen hatte mit einer Kopfschmerztablette und einem knurrenden Magen begonnen. Inzwischen forderte sein Körper lautstark feste Nahrung ein.  
Doch Kane hatte die Tablette nur mit etwas Wasser herunter gespült und sich dann, in einem Diner einen großen Kaffee zum mitnehmen bestellt. Allein der Geruch von gebratenen Eiern und Speck, was ihm normalerweise das Wasser im Mund zusammen laufen ließ, weckte nur Übelkeit.  
Dann hatte er sich eine Parkbank gesucht und einige Telefonate geführt, bei denen sich ihm seine Kontakte zur Polizei mehr als nützlich erwiesen hatten.  
Und eine Stunde später hatte sich das Geheimnis um den kleinen Schlüssel gelüftet.  
Kane betrachtete lange das Bankschließfach und hielt den dazugehörigen Schlüssel fest in der Hand. Die Stille im Raum war bedrückend. Der Angestellte längst gegangen.  
Eine fiese Gänsehaut kroch über seinen Körper, als ihm der Gedanke kam, das er sich wie in einem Grab fühlte.  
In einem fensterlosen Raum, unter der Erde, nur durch einen Zentimeterdicke Stahltür mit der Außenwelt verbunden.  
Noch einmal atmete er tief durch und öffnete die Kassette. Als erstes konnte er nur Papieren, Umschläge und Akten sehen. Flüchtig hob er sie an und entdeckte einige Versicherungsunterlagen.  
Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, das er genau diese beim ausräumen der Wohnung nicht gefunden hatte.  
Was für ein Anfängerfehler. Als Detective hätte ihm das sofort auffallen müssen.  
Doch plötzlich stutzte Kane, als er das kleinen Büchlein entdeckte, mit dem schmutzigen Leineneinband, das sich wie heimlich versteckt zwischen den Unterlagen befand.  
Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Abel dieses Notizbuch während seiner Collegezeit ständig mit sich herum getragen hatte.  
Fast zärtlich strich er mit dem Daumen über den ergrauten Einband, der an den Ecke schon ausgefranst war.  
Kane war hin und hergerissen.  
Einerseits neugierig, was sein Bruder für so wichtig gehalten hatte, das er dieses Buch aufgehoben hatte. Andererseits kam es ihm erneut wie das Ausspionieren seiner Privatsphäre vor.  
David konnte er nicht bitten, es zu lesen.  
Kane setzte sich an den Tisch im Raum und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, um das Zittern zu unterdrücken.  
Er schlug den Einband auf und strich über die bereits leicht vergilbte Schrift. Unter den Fingerspitzen konnte er die kleinen Erhebungen und Konturen fühlen, und für einen kurzen Moment war ihm, als könne er mit Abel etwas teilen, bevor ihn der Schmerz in die Wirklichkeit zurück holte. Dorthin, wo er nun ganz allein war.  
Vor ihm rutschte ein getrocknetes Kleeblatt aus dem Büchlein und Kane runzelte die Stirn. Vorsichtig schob er es zur Seite, danach blätterte er um.

'St. Patricks Day XX01'  
Kane ist überraschend zu Besuch gekommen. Er hat sich wohlweislich ein Hotelzimmer gebucht. In meiner mickrigen Studentenbude kann er nicht übernachten. Außerdem will ich ihm meine Zimmergenossen nicht zumuten.  
Es war schon ein Schock, als er plötzlich vor der Tür stand. Aber dafür hatten wir einen schönen Tag. Ich habe ihn sehr vermisst, bin aber froh, wenn er wieder weg ist.  
Es ist anstrengend, wenn er da ist.  
Wenn er betrunken ist, wird er immer ganz anhänglich und sentimental. Nicht einfach die Situation zu meistern. Darum bleibe ich in seiner Nähe lieber nüchtern.  
Das Kleeblatt hat er von einem der Wagen. Leider habe ich nicht verstanden, was er gesagt hat, als er es mir schenkte. Trotzdem fühle ich mich geschmeichelt.

Aber als zukünftiger Detective sollte er aufhören, Dinge zu klauen.

Kane las noch einmal die obere Hälfte. Er war gekränkt, das seine Anwesenheit seinem Bruder scheinbar eine Bürde gewesen war.  
Er klappte die Seiten wieder zu. Ein Tagebuch also.  
Sein Blick fiel auf das getrocknete Kleeblatt. Abel hatte es dennoch aufgehoben. Kane legte es zurück und schob das Notizbuch in die Innentasche seiner Jacke. Das hier war nicht der richtige Ort um Abels intimste Gedanken zu teilen.  
Allerdings, und das gab er nur ungern zu, überwog jetzt die Neugierde und vielleicht gab es einen Hinweis darin, was es mit David auf sich hatte.  
Nach einem abermaligen kurzen Überfliegen des Inhaltes der Bankkassette, stellte er fest, das sich nichts weiter darin befand, außer diversen Papieren.  
Darum konnte er sich auch später noch kümmern. Vorerst beließ er sie in dem Bankfach. Dort konnten sie wenigstens nicht wegkommen.  
Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es wurde langsam Zeit sich zum verabredeten Restaurant auf zu machen.  
Als er dort eintraf, war er noch immer viel zu früh. Also zog er es vor sich in der Zwischenzeit an die Bar zu setzen, sich ein Wasser bringen zu lassen und noch etwas im Tagebuch von Abel zu lesen, bis David auftauchen würde.  
Etwas ziellos blätterte er darin herum. Er entdeckte jede Menge Zeichnungen.  
Viele Portraits waren ihm unbekannt. Männer, Frauen, Kinder. Mit groben Bleistiftzügen gezeichnet, und doch hatte er ihnen Leben eingehaucht.  
Momentaufnahmen von Abels Leben.  
Vor seinem geistigen Auge, sah er ihn vor sich. Wie er in einem Straßencafé saß, die Leute beobachtete und plötzlich eine junge Mutter entdeckte, die ihrem kleinen Sohn etwas Eis vom Mundwinkel wischte.  
Konzentriert, nur mit einem kleinen Stummel von Bleistift skizzierte er die Szene in schnellen Bewegungen und hatte damit den Moment eingefangen.  
Ein wehmütiges Lächeln legte sich auf Kanes Lippen. Er hätte gern mehr Zeit mit seinem Bruder verbracht. Hätte ihn gern dabei beobachtet, und wünschte sich, Abel hätte ihn mehr an seinem Leben teilhaben lassen. Dann wäre dieser ihm nicht so ein Rätsel gewesen.  
Er blätterte weiter und blieb bei einer Zeichnung liegen, die nur zwei Hände betraf. Irgendetwas kam ihm daran bekannt vor. Es dauerte etwas, bis sein lahmes Hirn gefunden hatte, was ihm unbewusst aufgefallen war.  
Auf dem fleischigen Hügel unterhalb des Daumens der rechten Hand prangte eine kleine Narbe. Sie hatte die krakeligen Umrisse des Buchstaben 'K'. Die andere Hand, deren Finger sanft mit denen der einen verschlungen waren, trug an derselben Stelle ein ebenso holpriges 'A'.  
Nur einen Moment später, fiel sein Blick auf seine eigene Hand.  
Er hatte sie schon fast vergessen. Inzwischen war sie kaum noch zu erkennen. Nur, wenn man wusste was man suchte, konnte man die feinen, weißen Linien noch zu einem Schriftzeichen zusammenfügen. Sie ergaben den Buchstaben, der im Alphabet ganz vorn stand.  
Kane biss die Zähne zusammen und schluckte schwer.  
Kurz nach dem Tod der Eltern, hatten sie sich; Kinder noch; den Anfangsbuchstaben ihrer Namen in die Handfläche des anderen geritzt. Mit der abgestumpften Klinge seines Taschenmessers, das Kane von seinem Vater bekommen hatte, als dieser bei den Pfadfindern eingetreten war.  
Abel hatte dieser Zeichnung die Intimität gegeben, die sie sich damals versprochen hatten; als sie sich so gezeichnet hatten. Das Versprechen sich niemals zu trennen, aufeinander aufzupassen und den anderen nie allein zu lassen.  
Mit einem bitteren Lächeln, das wie Galle in ihm aufstieg, klappte er das Büchlein zu und schob es zurück in die Innentasche seiner Jacke.  
Abel hatte dieses Versprechen leichtfertig gebrochen. Anscheinend hatte er für seinen Bruder keinen Platz mehr in seinem Leben gehabt.  
Und diese Erkenntnis war ein Schlag in die Magengrube.


	5. Offenbarung

Das Atelier füllte sich.  
Immer mehr Menschen strömten herein. Kane hatte nicht erwartet, so viele Leute zu sehen. Ihm fiel auf, das unter den Anwesenden im Vergleich zum anderen Geschlecht sehr wenig Frauen waren.  
Abel war nicht hässlich gewesen, allerdings konnte sich Kane auch nicht erinnern, dass sein Bruder jemals eine Frau erwähnt hatte.  
Er schüttelte mechanisch Hände und nahm die Beileidsbekundungen entgegen. Schließlich zog er sich David zur Seite.  
„Hatte Abel jemals eine Freundin?“, wollte er wissen und sah David forschend an, der mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Er war kein Beziehungstyp. Immer nur lockere Bekanntschaften.“  
Nun, zumindest darin waren sich die Brüder ähnlich gewesen, wie Kane nun feststellte. Das erklärte die wenigen Frauen. War sein Bruder am Ende ein Herzensbrecher gewesen?  
„Jeder wusste worauf er sich einließ“, meinte David, als habe er Kane Gedanken gelesen. „Er hat mir mal gesagt, dass er in jemanden verliebt sei und deswegen keine Beziehung einging. Aber einen Namen hat er nie erwähnt.“ David hob leicht die Schultern, während Kane ihn nachdenklich betrachtete.  
„Sie muss ein Idiot sein“, meinte er. „Warum sonst hätte man jemanden wie meinen Bruder abblitzen lassen.“  
David lächelte traurig. „Ja, das stimmt.“ Er nickte Kane kurz zu. „Entschuldige mich.“  
Kane sah ihm grübelnd nach.  
Er ging zum Buffet um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen. Kaum jemand nahm Notiz von ihm. Er fühlte sich deplatziert und wie ein Eindringling.  
Hin und wieder wurde er gemustert, oder man sprach hinter vorgehaltener Hand über ihn.  
Doch niemand traute sich, sich ihm zu nähern. Der Knoten in seinem Bauch verdichtete sich.  
Ein Blick in die Gesichter reichte aus um zu erkennen, dass ihm niemand Fragen beantworten würde.  
Die Zeit verrann nur träge.  
Kane hatte sich einen Platz abseits der Gesellschaft gesucht, drehte das halbvolle Whiskeyglas in seinen Händen und sah auf.  
Das Atelier hatte sich inzwischen zum Bersten gefüllt. David hatte etwas umgeräumt, damit mehr Menschen Platz fanden.  
Kane hatte sich gefragt, von wie viel Teilnehmern David ausging. Doch ein Blick über den Raum klärte ihn auf. So viele Leute die seinen Bruder gekannt hatten und ihm nun die letzte Ehre erweisen wollten.  
So viele Leute, die einen anderen Abel kannten, als er.  
Das Buffet war reichhaltig, doch nur wenige nahmen sich wirklich etwas zu essen. Eher hielten sie sich an den Getränken fest und unterhielten sich.  
Kanes Blick fiel auf Jona.  
Es wunderte ihn, dass David auch ihn eingeladen hatte. Immerhin schien er zuletzt nicht allzu begeistert über ihn gewesen zu sein.  
Der Junge stand verschüchtert in einer Ecke, als wollte er sich am liebsten unsichtbar machen. Und doch blickten seine Augen mit wildem Stolz umher, als wolle er allen zeigen, dass auch er hierher gehörte, um Abschied zu nehmen.  
Kane würde später mit ihm sprechen. Im Moment hatte er wenig Lust mit überhaupt jemandem zu reden. Was er wohl auch ausstrahlte, denn bis auf wenige Blicke und ein bisschen Getuschel wagte sich noch immer niemand an den düster drein blickenden Mann, in der Ecke des Ateliers, mit einem Glas Bourbon in der Hand, heran.  
Von Jona, über die Gäste wanderte sein Blick zu der Staffelei, mit einem Portraitfoto von Abel.  
Es war nicht fair, dass man ihm seinen kleinen Bruder genommen hatte. Erst die Eltern, jetzt auch noch Abel.  
...Abel...

_Herbst xx85_

__

Kane war von den zuckenden blauen Lichtern vor seinem Fenster aufgewacht. Er warf einen Blick auf seinen schlafenden Bruder, der auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers lag, Mister Tuttle; den alten Stoffhasen; fest im Arm, dem nicht nur ein Auge sondern auch ein Bein fehlte.  
Kane trat ans Fenster, zog die Stoffgardine beiseite und blickte hinaus.  
Es war ein Streifenwagen, aus dem zwei Polizisten stiegen. Die Uniformen beeindruckten Kane und er wünschte sich, diesen Wagen einmal von innen sehen zu dürfen. Und vielleicht auch den Knopf zu drücken, um die ganzen Flatstreet mit ohrenbetäubendem Sirenengeheul aus dem Schlaf zu reißen.  
Die Polizisten kamen auf ihr Haus zu. Er konnte das gedämpfte Läuten der Klingel hören.  
Noch einmal warf er einen Blick auf Abel. Doch der schlief tief und fest, in seinem mit Hubschraubern bedrucktem Flanellpyjama.  
Kane öffnete leise die Tür. Er konnte hören, wie seine Tante zur Haustür lief und dabei unfreundliche Dinge vor sich her brummte.  
Er huschte auf Zehenspitzen zum Treppengeländer. Von hier aus hatte er einen guten Blick auf den Vorraum und die Haustür. Seine Tante wickelte sich schlaftrunken in ihren Morgenmantel.  
„Vier Uhr morgens. Wenn James nur den Schlüssel vergessen hat, bringe ich ihn um“, brummte sie mit noch vom Schlaf rauer Stimme.  
Ein erschrockenes Keuchen entrang sich ihrer Kehle, als sie die beiden Polizisten erkannte.  
„Guten Morgen, Ma'am.“ Ein älterer Beamter nahm seine Mütze vom Kopf. „Sind sie Mrs. Walker?“  
Kanes Tante nickte nur mechanisch. „Sind sie mit Mrs. Elisabeth Browder verwandt?  
Jane Walker nickte, und hatte ihre Stimme wiedergefunden. „Elisabeth ist meine Schwester, ihre Jungs übernachten heute bei mir. Ist etwas passiert?“  
Ihre Stimme klang hohl und monoton.  
Der Beamte nickte. „Dürfen wir hereinkommen?“  
„Natürlich.“ Jane öffnete die Tür und trat zur Seite. Der Polizist trat ein, gefolgt von seinem Partner.  
Jane führte sie ins Wohnzimmer.  
Von seinem Platz oberhalb der Treppe konnte Kane sie nun nicht mehr sehen, und nur noch Bruchstücke hören. Er schlich ein paar Stufen hinab, bis er die Beine und die blankpolierten, glänzenden dunklen Schuhe des Beamten erkennen konnte.  
Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.  
Der Polizist hatte von seiner Mutter gesprochen. Von der Frau, die ihm einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt hatte, bevor sie mit seinem Vater zum Wagen gegangen waren. Schick angezogen, für einen Abend im Theater. Kane hatte angeekelt ihren Lippenstift von seiner Wange gewischt, während Abel schon im Schlafanzug den beiden noch hinterhergelaufen war, um von seinem Vater leise schimpfend auf dem Arm zu Tante Jane zurückgebracht wurde. Dann hatte er beiden Jungen noch einmal die dunklen Haare mit der Hand zersaust und war mit Mutter weggefahren.  
Die Stimme des Beamten wurde leise und drückend. Tante Jane fiel mit vor den Mund geschlagener  
Hand auf die Couch und starrte ungläubig zu den Männern auf.  
Da wusste Kane das seine Eltern nicht mehr wiederkommen würden.  
„Kane?“  
Erschrocken wandte er sich um, rannte die Treppen hinauf. Dort wo sein kleiner Bruder stand, sich müde die Augen reibend, den altersschwachen Stoffhasen an einem Ohr in der Hand hielt.  
„Ist Mommy schon wieder da?“, fragte er verschlafen, worauf Kane nur hektisch den Kopf schüttelte und Abel ins Zimmer zurückschob.  
„Es ist noch dunkel draußen. Leg dich wieder hin und schlaf!“  
Kane drängte Abel zurück ins Bett und blieb davor stehen. Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, die Arme fest an die Seiten gepresst.  
„Mom und Dad werden nicht mehr nach Hause kommen“, erklärte er dann leise. „Sie sind jetzt im Himmel.“  
Abels grasgrüne Augen wurden groß und starrten ungläubig in das Gesicht des Bruders. „Du lügst! Das erzähl ich Mommy. Du bist immer so gemein zu mir!“, beschwerte Abel sich, kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen.  
Kane jedoch schüttelte den Kopf und kroch zu seinem kleinen Bruder ins Bett. „Ich passe ab jetzt auf dich auf“, versprach er ihm leise, während Abel die Lippen fest zusammenpresste und Mister Tuttle an seine schmächtige Brust drückte.  
Nach einem Moment vergrub Abel schluchzend das Gesicht an Kanes Brust, der fest die Zähne aufeinander biss.  
Er durfte nicht weinen.  
Er war jetzt der Mann im Haus.  
Er musste jetzt auf seinen Bruder und seine Tante aufpassen.

 

Kane rieb sich müde die Augen. Er hasste es, wenn Erinnerungen ihn hinterrücks überfielen.  
Inzwischen war er selbst Polizist, hatte sogar die Prüfung bestanden und war nun Detective. Zuständig für Kapitalverbrechen.  
Und anscheinend dafür erwählt allein zu sein. Niemand war mehr da. Keiner.  
Inzwischen hatte man ihm sogar den einzigen Bruder genommen. Einen Bruder den er niemals richtig kennen lernen durfte, wie er festgestellt hatte.  
Als er den Blick hob, stand nur unweit von ihm ein Pärchen. Händchenhaltend, lehnte sich der Mann mit dem schwarzen Anzug zu seinem nebenstehendem Partner hinüber um ihn sanft zu küssen.  
Da bemerkte Kane das fehlende Puzzle. Wie blind er die ganzen Jahre gewesen war, und was für ein lausiger Ermittler er war, das ihm so etwas entgangen war.  
Jetzt ergab es einen Sinn. Die vielen Männerfreundschaften, nie ein Wort über eine Frau oder Affären, die männlichen Akte hier im Atelier und das Abel sich ihm so entzogen und entfremdet hatte.

Die Gespräche im Atelier verstummten schlagartig und alle Blicke lagen auf dem Mann, der gerade mit ganzer Wucht und einem wutentbranntem Schrei sein Whiskeyglas gegen die roten Backsteinmauer geworfen hatte. 

Es war David, der die Hand auf seine Schulter legte.  
Er sah Kane nur an, und schob ihn dann mit sanftem Druck vorwärts.  
Kanes Blick auf die umliegenden erfasste Jona.  
Der junge Mann war blass, seine Augen trugen einen gehetzten Ausdruck.  
David schloss die Tür, zum Nebenraum, sperrte damit die Geräusche der wieder einsetzenden Gespräche aus.  
Doch anstatt etwas zu sagen, sah er Kane nur an.  
In seinem Blick lag etwas wartendes.  
Kane hingegen funkelte hin wütend an.  
„Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?“  
„Ich durfte es nicht“, antwortete David ruhig.  
„Also erfahre ich es so?“ Kane machte einen anklagenden Handbewegung Richtung Atelier.  
David seufzte. „Ich habe es Abel versprochen. Und eigentlich wollte ich nicht, dass du es überhaupt erfährst, aber das wäre nicht richtig gewesen. Doch so habe ich meinen besten Freund nicht verraten.“  
Aber ich bin sein bester Freund, wollte Kane brüllen, doch wusste er es besser.  
Er war nicht Abels Freund gewesen. Denn dann hätte er ihm dieses Leben nicht verheimlicht und vorenthalten.  
Die Zeit, in der sie fast wie Zwillingen alles geteilt und dasselbe gedacht hatte, waren nur noch schöne Kindheitserinnerungen.  
Wann hatten sie aufgehört einander zuzuhören?  
Kane wusste es.  
Im Sommer '98. Als Abel Ohio verlassen, und damit allem den Rücken gekehrt hatte.

„Du willst also wirklich gehen?“ Kane betrachtete den Rücken seines Bruders, der auf dem Boden kniete.  
Vor ihm die große Reisetasche, in die er seit geraumer Zeit versuchte, all das einzupacken, was er für ein neues Leben in New York City brauchen würde.  
Abel hatte kurz inne gehalten, bevor er weiter packte. Kane lehnte am Türrahmen, die Stirn missbilligend in Falten gezogen.  
„Ja“, war Abels einzige Antwort.  
„Hier kannst du genauso gut Kunst studieren.“  
Abel hielt erneut inne. „New York bietet mir ein Stipendium. Du weißt das ich mir es sonst nie leisten könnte.“  
„Hm ja“, brummte es hinter ihm.  
Kane sah sich in dem Zimmer etwas um. Jetzt hatte er das Haus allein für sich. Nur seine alte Tante, die im Obergeschoss wohnte, wäre noch da.  
Er trat ein und setzte sich aufs Bett, beobachtete Abel beim packen, der nicht ein einziges Mal aufsah.  
„Ich habe mir ein Taxi bestellt. Du musst mich also nicht zum Bahnhof bringen“, teilte dieser ihm mit, was Kane mit einem stummen Nicken quittierte.

Das war der Moment gewesen, als alles zwischen ihnen begonnen hatte zu zerbrechen.  
Kane fiel schwer auf einen Stuhl, vergrub die Hände in seinem Haar.  
Warum hatte Abel ihn ausschließen müssen?  
So viele Fragen, die ihm im Kopf herumgingen und auf die er nie eine Antwort bekommen würde.  
Erneut spürte Kane die warmen, tröstenden Hände von David auf seinen Schultern.  
Er öffnete die Augen und sah zu ihm auf. David lächelte ihm zu, versuchte aufmunternd zu wirken.  
„Hattet – wart“, begann Kane stockend.  
David ging in die Knie und legte seine Arme darauf. „Abel und ich?“, fragte er nach und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.“  
„Warum nicht?“  
„Wir waren beidseitig nicht unser Typ“, erklärte David gutmütig.  
„Aha...“  
„Zu passiv“, schmunzelte David nun.  
„Oh.“ Nach einer Minute des Schweigens, meinte Kane: „Ich dachte nur,...“  
„Was? Schwule Typen treiben es immer und überall mit jedem?“  
Kanes Kragen wurden plötzlich eng und er löste den ersten Knopf, doch David blieb nachsichtig.  
„Abel war mein Freund, mein bester Freund. Wir haben zusammen unseren Liebeskummer mit Eis und Schokoladensauce ertränkt, haben uns Kunstgalerien angesehen und täglich mindestens dreimal telefoniert. So wie das unter Mädels nun mal so ist.“  
Kane sah ihn schief an, während David mit einem schmunzeln seine Schulter drückte. „Ich lass dich ein bisschen allein, okay?“ Er erhob sich und warf Kane dann noch einen kurzen Blick von der Tür aus zu, bevor er zurück in das volle Atelier ging.  
Lange Zeit starrte Kane die Tür an, bevor er sich erhob und das Fenster im Raum öffnete, um sich auf der davor liegenden Feuertreppe niederzulassen. Der kalte Herbstwind trieb nicht nur lose Blätter durch die Gasse unter ihm, sondern biss auch sofort in seine Ohren.  
Dennoch zog er die Zigarettenschachtel aus seiner Jackentasche und zündete sie sich an. Tief zog er den blauen Dunst in seine Lungen, hielt ihn dort und stieß ihn durch die Nase wieder aus.  
Obwohl es hier oben viel zu dunkel zum lesen war, holte Kane erneut das abgenutzte Tagebuch hervor, als die erste Asche von einem Windstoß in die New Yorker Nacht hinausgetragen wurde. Er steckte sich die Zigarette in den Mundwinkel, holte erneut das Zippo hervor und entflammte es. Schon auf der ersten Seite wurde Kane fündig.

_Sommer xx98_

_Der Bahnhof von Cincinnatti entfernt sich immer mehr. Jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr.  
Ich hoffe Kane kann mir irgendwann verzeihen.  
Doch wäre ich nicht allein gegangen, hätte ich diesen Zug niemals besteigen können.  
Aber ich muss gehen.  
Wer weiß, was sonst noch passiert, wenn ich bleibe._

Die tanzende Flamme des Feuerzeugs erlosch in einem rauen Windstoß. Die Schrift verschwamm in der Dunkelheit, vor Kanes Augen.  
Was hatte Abel damit gemeint?  
Hatte er solche Angst davor gehabt, das Kane erfuhr, dass er homosexuell war?  
Er konnte nicht glauben, das Abel so wenig Vertrauen zu ihm gehabt hatte. Und doch deutete alles darauf hin.  
Das heimliche Doppelleben, die Lügen und das Verheimlichen.  
Eine Jacke wurde um seine Schultern gelegt.  
Kane sah überrascht über die Schulter, und wollte sich schon bei David bedanken, als er feststellte, dass es Jona war.  
Der junge Mann lächelte schüchtern. „Ich dachte, dir wäre vielleicht kalt.“


End file.
